


Her Last Breath

by tafih



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, How Sarai really died, Viren is a liar, but a liar nonetheless, handsome and morally grey liar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tafih/pseuds/tafih
Summary: Viren is the one who tells the story of how three queens and three mothers lost their lives.He is the one to tell it so that no one can know that he was the one who took one of them.But only Sarai knows how she would draw her last breath.





	Her Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I envision that the final battle with Thunder didn't necessarily go the way Viren told it. It was all too clean.   
> That one great battle is the reason why Sarai died, why Amaya got her scar, why Viren has a limp and why the two drop-dead (since they literally dropped dead) gorgeous lesbian queens were killed??   
> Yeah, I don't think so.   
> Viren is super shady and I feel like this new season is chock-full of red herrings :D

Thunder roared. 

So did Sarai. 

“You venomous son of a bitch,” Sarai seethed as the dust settled, the pain shooting up her leg and the vitriol bubbling at the sight of Viren standing over her - all surging together into a single sentiment: rage. 

“To think,” Viren coughed, his face wincing and contorting into a smile befitting the snake. “You almost had him. You  _ almost  _ convinced him. But he still listened to  _ me _ .” The sky darkened as magic swirled in the air, condensing, warping and hardening into a barrier that even the King of the Dragons feared. 

“Now here you are, about to die,” he continued as black filled his eyes and heart. “You won’t ever be able to mislead him again.”

Her heart sank and tore apart. “You sick bastard.” She was going to die and the last face she would see would be the man who hated her for loving the people she loved. 

She thought of Amaya. Her wry smile, her deft hands, her snorting laughter, how she could know every slant of her expressions. 

She thought of Harrow. His loving smile, his warm hands, his laughter, how he would hold his cheek to hers. 

She thought of Ezran. His bright smile, his little hands, his sweet giggles, how he reached for anything to touch and feel and know. 

She thought of Callum. His shy smile, his wavering hands, his whispering chuckles, how he had so much to learn and was so willing to do so. 

She thought of Ciaran. 

She always thought of Ciaran at times like this. 

Her love, her hate, her regrets all came forth and she shed her tears in the blistering winds. 

“Why didn’t the dragon attack you?” Viren asked, his voice distorting in the winds of his own making. His face cracking black into grey. 

She made no response as the pain began to numb her body. 

“Why didn’t it attack you!?” he screamed at her, his ire billowing out from in tendrils of miasma, snapping in the gale. “It struck at everyone else but you! WHY?”

Then she started to laugh, and laugh and laugh. Among the bodies of the Duren queens and soldiers, the rubble of their mistakes and failures, of their dead, she laughed. 

With all of her spite, she raised her eyes to him and coughed out her reply, “There will be things you will never know, Viren, but you will die for the things you do.” 

Then, 

      with her last breath, 


End file.
